Soren Edelweiss
Soren Edelweiss '''is the main character and first-person narrator of ''Devil x Darklight. ''A third-year student at Kuoh Academy, he also works part-time for the unofficially-named "Back Alley Detective Agency" that investigates supernatural phenomenon within Kuoh Town. The current holder of the Boosted Gear and a Half-Devil, the fact he caught the eye of Sirzechs Lucifer and was made a protectorate of the Gremory House is a cause for much mystery as to his origins and nature. He also, somehow, is able to command the power of Light despite being a Devil, another mystery added onto the many questions he himself has about himself. Appearence Soren is a slender young man with marble white skin, near translucent white hair, and oddly colored eyes, white as snow with a black ring around the iris. He's often described as rather pretty looking with a bit of femininity to his appearance. His most common expressions range from annoyed frowns to cocky smirks. His usual attire tends to be the Kuoh Academy boys uniform with a white hoodie under the blazer. His preferred casual clothes consist of a red leather jacket with a white fur collar, various shirts usually of black, slacks or jeans, and his typical sneakers. If he's training he wears a close fit work-out shirt and shorts that allow him to easily move around. A notable accessory he bears is a strange pendant consisting of half-angelic, half-demonic wings surrounding a blue gem, while the back of the pendant bears Devil-script. Personality His disposition is surely an odd one on observation, and in fact, his clashing personality traits have contributed to the fact he has quite the divisive reputation he has at school. Soren is equal parts arrogant, well aware of his strengths and in no way afraid to brag about them at the slightest of provocations available to him, yet at the same time he's someone who recognizes the areas in which he falls short. He's selfish to a near fault, choosing to take actions only if he perceives there being some kind of benefit to him, yet he's also well known for being a helpful individual who'll lend a hand regardless of the situation, he just tends to tack on some "requirement" so that he's not just doing so for nothing. He tends to make it clear he works with people, and for for them. He'll clarify this as many times as he needs to even when it becomes annoying to others. He's a self-admitted asshole with a tendency towards snarky remarks and incredibly blunt statements towards others with nary any regard about how it is he's talking to. If he has a point to make, then he'll be sure to make it known no matter how brazen he winds up being for it. Yet despite this self-admitted tendency to be a jerk, while refusing to so much as dare admit it to anybody despite their tendency to see through him, he has a kind heart buried deep within that posturing. He has something of a habit of saying "This is the worst." when things don't go his way... needless to say he says this rather often. But what could potentially be seen as his oddest trait, for a Devil anyway, is the absolute seriousness in which he takes in holding himself responsible for the decisions he makes ''and ''in keeping his promises. Being put into situations where one tries to get in his way of doing so is one of the things that angers him the quickest. "I gave my word." A phrase that for reasons unknown, this arrogant, selfish half-Devil abides by with an iron will. He does however, display a softer side when around people he cares about like his foster parents. He shows to be rather relaxed in these situations, happy even. He values the rare moments of peace and normalcy his chaotic life is afforded, even if it's only as simple as eating dinner with his family and having a pleasant talk. History Not much about Soren's full history is known sans the few details he's exposited on himself. He grew up traveling with his birth-parents until around the age of seven, where afterwards, due to the rising difficulty in raising him while continuing their archaeology expeditions, Soren was sent to live with family friends in Japan, the Hyoudos, who welcome the boy into their family with open arms. His life up until then had been pretty normal. He made friends easily, and in middle school met the likes of Aoi Aozaki, Tsuno Douji, and Iris Kuoni, three people who would, for varying reasons of their own, become some of his closest friends and allies. Two years ago he learned that not only did he possess the Sacred Gear known as the Boosted Gear, but that he was not fully human either. This led to Soren immediately drawing questions and beginning a long hunt for answers that continues into the modern day. In his two years of searching, he, at the least anyway, found out he was a Devil from his mother's side, though as for what bloodline, he doesn't known which one. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: '''Born as a Half-Devil, Soren has a surprisingly exceptional amount of power at his disposal, in part thanks to having spent the last two-years training, and also augmenting it by the power of his Boosted Gear. At his level of power as of Volume 1, he had little trouble backing Freed Sellzan into a corner and forcing him to flee, and later, had little struggle facing four Fallen Angels on his lonesome. If the fact he seems to be under the watch of Lucifer is any indication, then he holds an immense amount of potential he has yet to realize as well. Also, an oddity among Devils, Soren is immune to the effects light would normally have. He's assumed this was simply more tolerance than the norm, but recent events have made him think otherwise. * '''Dark and Light Magic: '''A strange power Soren awoke to when he felt something "click" in him. A strange ability that manifests as joint swirls of inky shadows and pure, white light that can harness into raw blasts of power. During his fight with Raynare at the climax of Volume 1, this power morphed, the shadows and light mixing into a pure-power colored dark blue edged in white. '''Magical Knowledge: '''In his two years of training with Aoi and Iris, Soren has gained a suitable knowledge of the magical arts, showing a personal preference for fire magic, likely Dragon's Fire based on his draconic abilities. He tends to use his flames either through his own body or channeled through his Sacred Gear * '''Buster Flamberge: '''An attack of concentrated fire launched from the Boosted Gear Alternative's sword. When used, it creates a massive, swirling pillar of flames that burn even those not directly hit by the flames from the sheer heat they possess. '''Enhanced Durability & Healing: '''Soren shows a heavy tolerance for pain and in dealing with injuries he takes. Of notable remark is his ability to heal. Even when having been stabbed straight through the chest and facing heavy blood loss, he knew well enough he'd be able to heal it, if still having to deal with the after-effects of losing that much blood. Smaller wounds heal faster, enough where Soren can get back to full fighting capacity after taking a wound to the side minutes after taking the wound. '''Heightened Senses: '''His ability to detect powers is also of note. He knew well ahead of time from being told directly that Rias was a Devil, and he can detect even those who are hidden without a lot of trouble. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter and Swordsman: '''Thanks to his training with Aoi, who herself is an expert martial artist, Soren is a skilled fighter both without a weapon and when armed. His skill with a blade is fast enough to counter thrown spears from Fallen Angels. '''Equipment 'Boosted Gear Alternative: '''An altered version of the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus Class Sacred Gears, holding the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig y Goch, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Said to have the power to kill God when mastered. It's power is simple, but effective, doubling the holders power evey ten seconds. Soren has made alterations to the Boosted Gear since he was able to activate it. While the Boosted Gear normally manifest as a gauntlet on the arm, Soren's alterations, while leaving a smaller version of the gauntlet, has produced a new version. The primary segment of this new Gear is the sword. It consists of a scaled-guard and hit with golden spikes protruding downwards, and a long blade seemingly made of green crystal that glows when the Gear activates. The modified gauntlet fits over Soren's left forearm and hand, but has little functions aside from the added protection, though the green jewel embedded in the gauntlet glows upon activation and bears the Red Dragon Emperor's sigil within it. Trivia * This Soren is a byproduct of a scrapped idea from ''Freelance DxD. ''Back during the loose planning for Volume 3, there was an idea for ''that ''Soren to be revealed as part-Devil, but was scrapped due to the ways that could overcomplicate ''Freelance DxD, ''which already has more than enough added elements to warrant several volumes of original material in plans. * The reason he altered the Boosted Gear into its Alternative form was simple: He just didn't like the gauntlet. He's also right-handed, so he wanted something he could use effectively without having to do more training than necessary. * Where his ''Freelance DxD ''counterpart takes cues from the ''Fate ''franchise of the ''Nasuverse, he takes cues more from Kara no Kyoukai, and his favorite red jacket is similar to Shiki's iconic leather jumper. * He has a motorcycle license, as shown in Volume 1. He got the money for the bike, which happens to be red (gee it's like he has a theme going on), through his work with the Back Alley. It's his preferred form of transport when he has to go long distances across town or heading out to Iris' mansion. * His surname, Edelweiss, comes from the well-known mountain flower of the same name. * He has a secret closet built into his room where he stows all the things his mother and father send him from their recent finds. Of them, which he has in a small cubby, is an Anubis statue that can speak, and goes by the name of Thet. He also notes of these items is a tribal mask hung on the Hyoudos wall, which he believes may also act as some kind of ward, but he has no intent of testing that theory. * If he had to identify under a particular nationality, he would pick Japanese, as due to his parents' constant travel never letting them be in one place for long, so despite being of apparently European descent, he would say he's from Japan due to living with the Hyoudos since he was a small child. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Seiker Hikaru